Daughter of the Dragon
by MoonWhisperz
Summary: The apocolypse is about to begin. The royal family of the dark side are blessed with a new child, but what happens if the child is not what they wish it to be. Could their plans be destroyed by the child's power?
1. Prologue

_Daughter of the dragon_

Prologue

The cheetah burst into the thick forest, it's strange icy blue eyes piercing. It's golden pelt was tugged by the branches around her. Thumps behind it showed it's pursuers were nearing. It sped up, swerving sharply around the many trees.

A small purple and pink bag hung from it's neck, and it hurt the soft breathing of the young one inside. The cheetah felt like sighing contentedly, but it was too busy running for it's life, and the child's.

Suddenly, a black figure, similar to the cheetah, bust from the trees, blocking the way of the cheetah.

"Give up, stupid fur-ball," the panther growled, arching it's back angrily.

The cheetah sighed in frustration, and transformed.

It was only 5 seconds, but it felt like slow motion. Soon, the tail retracted, and the cheetah began to stand on it's hind legs. It's front paws began to grow fingers, and lengthen, the fur disappearing into the, now, strange creature's clothing.

Soon, a young women with honey gold hair stood where the cheetah had once been, wearing a golden dress that reached her knees. Around her head was a golden head band, with silver crystals laced around it's sides, and an auburn diamond right at the top.

The strangest part of the beautiful young women was her piercing icy blue eyes, light as the ocean on a beautiful day. That's what the sight of her reminded lots of people, a golden day while looking out at the sea, if you noticed the eyes, that is. Which, the eyes were not heard to notice.

At the same time, the panther had transformed, and now stood a black hair girl with silver-blue eyes. She wore a black jumpsuit, and she was glaring at the pretty golden girl in front of her.

There was rustling around them, and the young women with the honey and gold colored hair realized she was surrounded. "Keller, if that's your name-I think it is- please let me pass. This is important!"

The black haired girl snorted. "I must be common, if a low dragon like yourself would know my name." The black haired girl-Keller- didn't soften her glare. "Give me the reason why you must pass, foolish dragon."

The other young women sighed. "It's none of your business, Daybreaker!" She glared, her eyes even more icy than before.

"Then you may not pass, and we will kill you," Keller hissed, and glared.

Another boy walked up, and lay a hand gently on Keller's shoulder. "Calm down, Keller. The dragon must be fairly desperate. We can let her go with a warni-"

Keller turned to glare at the blond boy with the green eyes. "But she's a dragon! If we kill her, there is one less to worry about!"

Suddenly, a wailing erupted from the golden women's back. Keller and the boy turned to look at her strangely.

The golden women sighed in frustration. She took the bag from her back, and pulled out a tiny baby, it's honey gold hair swirling with the small wind. She gently rocked the baby. "Shhh, Crystal. We'll see Mommy soon. Mommy and Daddy aren't far."

The baby looked around with ivy green eyes, looking at all of the daybreakers she could see. She giggled in excitement, and tried to reach for Keller, but the golden girl kept a good grip on the child. "No Crystal. You know how mad Daddy would be."

The baby turned to looked at the young golden women, and began to wail again. Keller noticed the pretty aqua dress the baby wore, matching the child's skin tone perfectly. The child was pale, obviously a vampire.

But her eyes weren't like vampire eyes. They were too animal, but too sweet, like an excited and loyal puppy, who would love anyone.

Keller sighed. "Alright, go quickly. But don't come around here again, or I will be forced to kill you, and the child, if she is with you."

The young golden women nodded in gratitude. "Thank you. My brother would have my head and would have shared it with his wife if I had been late with their daughter." She gently put the child back in the bag, and tucked her in with warm, fuzzy, aqua blue blankets.

She transformed back to a cheetah, and ran passed the Daybreakers, and zooming out of the forest with as much speed as she could muster.


	2. A surprise

_Chapter 1_

_A Surprise_

I watched my father talk to our people, the dragons and vampires, about the normal subject : To destroy Circle Daybreak. What the hell?! I didn't even know what that meant!

I glanced down at my baby blue dress, then at my sparkly aqua shoes. The dress only reached slightly below my knees, showing my elegant white tights, or pantyhose, depending on what people call it.

My vampire mother had rushed off to get ready to invade the Daybreakers (again, _WHAT THE HELL_?!) And my dragon father had come up with another brilliant plan, as he said, anyway.

I wasn't fairly that old. I was five years old, with shiny honey and gold hair that was slightly below my shoulder blades, and deep, ivy green eyes. My hair had waves at the bottom, reminding me of the wings some of the males had done in their hair. But mine was uneven and natural.

I began to play with a bit of my hair, braiding and un-braiding it, and redoing it again. I began to kick my legs, and soon began to hum. The tune was familiar. It was a child's song, twinkle twinkle little star, or abc's. They both had the same tune.

"Crystal, can you come here a moment?"

I sighed impatiently, and got up from the chair I sat on just now. I walked over to my father, and put both of my hands behind my back, folding them together. "Yes, Daddy?"

My father looked happy. His usually frowned face was smiling, and his black hair was groomed well. His pale yellow eyes sparkled. His name was strange too, may I add. His name was Awi, and it meant Glory in some language.

His looked at her sternly a moment. "You're having a new sitter tonight. All the dragons are having trouble with you, so I thought vampires might be better."

"Ok Daddy." I smiled, flashing my shiny white fangs. My father shivered a moment, before regaining his calm.

"Your baby-sitter is also going to teach you to hunt. I want you to pay good attention."

I groaned inwardly. My father refused to let me eat animals, just because he says that's not who I am. I didn't want to eat humans. It's cruel. "Of course, Daddy. I'll use dolphin ears to hear with, if you want."

"Alright, Crystal, you may go now."

I walked off again. I knew where I wanted to be now. I walked behind a corner, and looked around cautiously. My father refused to let me go anywhere alone, saying I was too important. I touched my feat, and thought hard. What animal is fastest that flies?

Oh, just great! I don't know how to transform into those kind of birds yet! I decided a small animal, one barely anyone would be able to see, would be fine.

Oh, I know. I had a pet mouse name Flower-peddle. I closed me eyes, and felt myself transform. I felt myself shrink, and felt a tail begin to form. My ears shrunk into my head, and then mouse ears appeared on my head.

When I opened my eyes, everything was bigger, and I looked myself over.

I was a tan-brown kind of mouse. Slowly, I crawled into the open. No one noticed me. I burst into the sunlight, and quickly scoot over to the bushes on the other side of the dirt road. I looked out again, and was happy to see no one had noticed me.

I transformed again, and then I was a love bird. A pretty, light pink love bird. I launched myself into the air, and flew off. The sky was clear, and I flew over a few trees. The grass was perfectly green, just like my father had ordered, along with my mother.

I changed my flight, and found myself zooming toward the ground. I zig zagged, and I was slanted upward again, flying into a cloud. I called in excitement, and started doing flips.

Then I noticed a small river below me, and slanted downward again. I started flying straight again when I was directly above the river. I looked around, watching as crickets hopped around the banks of the river.

The river began to lead into a small forest, with pine and apple trees, along with maples and ash trees. I soon reached a small clearing, and looked around. The river circled somewhere up ahead, and reached a short ways up the clearing, near the top, over a small slope. I flew oner, and found myself staring at a beautiful water fall. It was small, but I loved it, just the same.

I landed on the pebbly shore, and stared out at the small pond that had formed. I glanced around, making sure no one had followed the inconspicuous little pink love bird into the forest, and transformed back into a normal-well, not normal-five year-old girl.

I slipped off my dress, revealing a pink swimsuit with blue, orange, and green flowers over it, with a few red and yellow ones. I waded out into the tiny pond. The pond was quite deep, and when I stood, the water reached my chin.

I began to swim again, and soon slipped under the waterfall. I climbed out into a cave, where I stored blankets and towels, although they were hardly necessary. I went further back, and slipped out a small bird.

"Hello, Alica."

The bird lifted it's head, and tweeted. It was a soft blue, with sparkly blue eyes, and a few white feathers on it's stomach.

I took a few warms from a secret crevice of my cave, and fed one to her. She accepted greedily, devouring the little worm quickly.

I looked at a clock I had nearby, and gasped in surprise. "I've gotta go! See you tomorrow, Alica!" I put the bird back in it's nest with her (yes, a her) eggs. I waved quickly, and slipped out of the cave, sliding under the waterfall.

I quickly turned into the love bird as soon as I got out of the water, and randomly flew around in circles, letting the force of air dry me off. I hoped I was dry enought, and landed on the ground, and transformed back into a girl.

I slipped my dress over my swimsuit, and turned, only to be faced with a panther. I gasped, surprised.

"Who are you," the panther growled, knowing I understood, being an animal type myself.


	3. Meeting a Day Breaker

_Chapter 2_

_Meeting A Day Breaker_

She was frozen, looking at the panther in front of her. Her instincts told her to turn and run, but she just couldn't. She knew everyone would be surprised at how ivy green her eyes were, but at the moment, she was to scared to react.

"Well, who are you?"

The panther stood on it's hind legs, and suddenly was transforming, turning into a human. She didn't move, but she felt her body began to tremble, fear enveloping her.

The panther was a young woman, with long, black hair, and silver-blue eyes. She wore a black jump-suit.

She knew one thing no one could ever see. What mood one was in. Her father knew, and thought she'd be powerful one day. But it scared her, because she saw anger, and right now, she _definitely_ saw anger. Or, _huge_ outrage.

The black haired woman seemed to relax slightly. "_You're_ scared? But you're a dragon. I'm supposed to fear you, not the other way around."

She shook her head, feeling her hands tremble harder. "So?"

Crystal took a deep breath. She knew she was smarter than others her age, but she felt dumb asking, "Are you a day breaker?"

The girl nodded her head. "Yes. I am a Day breaker. Are you well informed of us, little one?"

Crystal narrowed her ivy green eyes, about to retort that her mom says she was a big girl, but sighed, letting it drop. "No. All I know is that my father wants you destroyed because you are the enemy. But you don't seem too bad. I mean, you hate me for a reason I don't know, but I can sense something bright in you. My mom says that's what I'm seeing now is, anyway."

Crystal saw something in the girl's eyes. A bright look. A pure look. A look her mother said was a look of someone important, but someone who didn't completely take it to their heads. Also, the air around her wasn't as hard as it appeared to be.

The girl looked at her with confusion. "I've seen those eyes before. Years ago. There was a dragon trespassing too close, and she begged us to let her pass. She had a baby with her, and that baby was vampire like, but had animal eyes, sweet and animal like at the same time. Are you that baby."

Crystal didn't understand what she was asking. "Are you asking if when I was a baby a woman carried me through somewhere you live? 'Cause I don't remember being a baby. Mom says it's normal, but I think its not. Is it normal."

The girl laughed a little. "Yes, its normal. You know, you're sweet for a dragon."

Crystal smiled brightly, but it slowly faded into a frown. "Daddy says that's a bad thing, and I will be killed a day before the battle even begins. He says I have too much blood from the vampire side. But mommy isn't nice, so why is he saying vampires are nice?"

The panther-girl stopped smiling. "You're half vampire?"

Crystal looked at the black-haired girl. "Daddy says I'm supposed to keep it a secret. He says it's a weakness if the enemy found out. But vampires are strong. Dragons think they're strong just because they're born to think that way. Mommy told me Daddy doesn't like vampires, and wishes that he'd chosen someone else instead of Mommy. And Mommy also says one day, she'll get me far away from Daddy, so I can grow up a way I want to. No training everyday, even though I haven't started yet. I wouldn't be forced to try to drink blood."

The black-haired girl smiled again. "I have an idea. We can stop this fight, without help from either of your parents. Meet me here as often of every noon as you can."

Crystal smiled, and nodded. "Ok." Crystal suddenly remembered something. "Oh goodness! I'm late! Dad's going to be so mad when he finds out!"

Crystal was about to turn away, when the girl suddenly moved. "Hold on. My name is Keller. Do not tell anyone you met me, ok, uh, what's your name?"

Crystal laughed. "My name's Crystal. See you tomorrow." And Crystal transformed into the love-bird, and was flying off again.


	4. 7 years later

_Srry for not updating earlier. Writer's block. But I'm getting back into the mood to write, so I'm going back to my stories. If anyone has any ideas, can you please share with me in the review. I really need some help._

_Chapter 3_

_7 years later_

Crystal took a deep breath, letting her damp honey gold hair fall over her face. Where had her mother gone to? She'd been missing for three weeks. She stared into her ivy green eyes in the mirror, seeing the worry that shone there. She stood up, and felt her soft, pink bath-robe swish at her ankles. She walked over to her wardrobe, and picked out a simple aqua sun-dress that hung a little past her knees.

Carefully, she slipped into her today's clothes, and finished her hair, putting it back neatly behind her head. She slipped on her soft, white sweater and slipped her black shoes over the bottom of her tights. She looked in her body long mirror, and nodded her approval. She was good for today. She then began to look at her pale skin.

Crystal smiled, remembering how much that skin helped her blend into the snow during snow-ball fights. She giggled, and twirled in a circle. "Breakfast time!" she squealed, and launched out of her bedroom door. She quickly ran down the stairs, smiling the whole way. She looked through the window, and saw the beautiful sun. Her smile widened.

She landed carefully on the floor at the bottom of the stairs, and looked around. A little ways off, one of the maids were cleaning. Suddenly, she slipped, going down backwards. "Oh," Crystal yelped in surprise, and rushed over to help the maid up.

She put her hand down, and the middle-aged woman took it gratefully, smiling. "Thank you, princess. Or, do you still prefer being called Crystal?"

Crystal smiled brightly. "I still like Crystal, just like every other day. Please be more careful. You don't want to hurt yourself. Daddy wouldn't allow anyone to help you. I don't want you hurt."

The maid smiled. "Alright, Crystal. Have a nice day!"

"Thank you." Crystal smiled, and bounded off toward the kitchen again. The smell of waffles filled the air, and she skipped into the kitchen to stand beside the cook. "Good morning, sir."

The cook turned toward her, smiling. "Good morning, Crystal. What would you like on your waffles?"

Crystal pursed her lips, thinking. She smiled. "The usual."

The cook smiled back. "The usual." He finished the waffles, browned perfectly, and put them on a plate. Crystal picked up the syrup and let it run out all over her waffles. Then, she took a strawberry, and waited for the cook to put the whip cream on. Then, she put the strawberry in the whip cream. "Perfect." She smiled at the cook, and sat comfortably at the table. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." The cook cleaned up his mess, and brought a sandwich over to eat with Crystal. "So, how long are you planning to trick your father like this? Eventually, he'll find out you're eating normal foods, and I'll lose my job."

Crystal frowned. "I don't care if he finds out. But there's _no _way he's firing you. I'd run away if he did that, and to his worst nightmare, I'd join the Day Breakers."

The cook smiled at her. "Yes. You are one brave child, Crystal. But are you sure you'd want to anger your father like that? He's a dragon, and you know how that can turn out."

Crystal laughed. "Yeah, I know. But Dad can't beat me anyway. I'm his secret weapon, and without me, he won't be able to get a sense of how the opponent will attack. But if I join the Day Breakers, they get the advantage, and Dad will be beaten. He's not willing to risk that. That's why he hasn't killed me yet."

The cook nodded in approval. "You thought this out quite a lot. You're a mastermind! So devious. You'll be a good adult someday. You will rule your own life, I know it."

Crystal smiled, her bright ivy green eyes sparkling. She excused herself, and stood up, bringing her now empty plate with her to the counter, where she slipped it into the sink. "I'm off. Tell father if he asks for me I'm off to hunt some humans over on the west-coast. He won't come looking for me. Too conspicuous."

The cook smiled. "Alright. Until later, Crystal."

Crystal launched herself through the door, and stopped at the steps outside, taking in a deep breath. She sighed in contentment, feeling the cool, fresh-air run into her morning fresh lungs. She looked around, hoping to find her mother rushing through the crowd. But there was nothing.

_It's like she doesn't even want me anymore! She left me to put up with father on my own. I'm only 12, for goodness sakes!_ Crystal scanned the crowd again, only this time, she was hoping that certain people _weren't_ there. She sighed in relief, and skipped off toward the edge of the small courtyard.

She silently walked into a small forest, watching the leaves rustle in the slight breeze. Today seemed happy, somehow. But she knew that today was going to be one of the ends to this nice autumn. Winter was soon beginning, and a witch that works with her father predicted a storm in a few days.

She found a stable tree, the one she used often, and began to climb. She followed the now familiar scratched she put there when she was only six, trying to hide because her father was angry, and her mother had told her to run. That was when her mother started to leave for a week at a time, staying for only two weeks before going off again.

Crystal's father never really cared. He never cared for anything about her. He'd only wanted a child that was different, unique. He got it, alright. He had the most sensitive, caring, powerful child in the whole kingdom.

Crystal looked back down from the tree, and into the distance. Anyone could have noticed her with her even knowing, and the tree was a precaution. She began looking for any glowing sights. Even if she couldn't see the person, she'd see their emotions from almost fifteen meters away.

There was no human/animal mix of emotion anywhere, and no vampire, either. No mixed breeds. There was nothing form the night world. She let out a breath of relief, and started to let herself transform.

Her arms began to stretch out, and the width grew. She felt her nose beginning to stretch into a sharp pointed beak, and she began to shrink. Soon, she was covered in black-blue feathers. A blue-jay.

She tilted her wings, and pushed herself into the sky, and angled her wings to the correct measure. She looked down, and watched the people of the kingdom bustling about. Down bellow, she saw two bears with their cub, playing with something. She swooped down, and circled through the trees, feeling the pure bliss of flight.

A light roar starting sounding from the distance, and Crystal swooped lower, around mid-trunk of the trees. A fresher breeze blew around here, and she knew the small waterfall wasn't far off.

She swerved through a group of trees, and flew straight into the clearing, and Keller sat waiting.


	5. Being Discovered Dad, I hate you!

_Srry for not updating earlier. Writer's block, yet again. I'm copying this message. But I'm getting back into the mood to write, so I'm going back to my stories. I've began writing an older story that I'd started like, a year ago, and it's not exactly a fanfiction. But I reread some of the Night world, and I'm really ready to write this time._

_Chapter 4 _

_Being discovered. Dad, I hate you!_

Crystal stepped carefully, laughed as water splashed up at her ankles. "Hey, Keller?"

Keller looked up from her work, staring at the laughing child. "Yes, Crystal?"

"Why is there this war? I mean, its stupid! Why can't we preserve what little life is here and work together to make the world a peaceful place? If we worked together, then everyone could eat and everyone could live."

Keller shrugged, slipping her papers into a bag. "Life isn't that simple, I guess. I mean, look at me. A human and a shape-shifter fell in love, had twins, and left one because she was too mischievous. Me. Although you probably have it worse. You father doesn't even love you, does he?"

Crystal leapt to the bank and nearly slipped back unto the water, but quickly steadied herself. "No, not really. He only lets me stay there because if he kills me, mother would turn against him. He doesn't love her either, but he wants his forces to be stronger. Now, though, mother is gone, and I have no choice, because mom was my voice, and now I have none. I'm too weak to face my father yet."

Keller nodded, acting normal like she felt no pity at all, but she couldn't hide the pity from Crystal. Her emotions were displayed freely, and sympathy was there, strongly.

"There's no point pitying me. I'm strong enough to survive on my own. I was trained as a child to care for myself and depend on no one, even though it's a lot easier to depend on people then to depend on yourself."

Keller stood and stretched, her long arms and legs at full length. "Well, noon's coming. You should go get some blood on your face so your dad doesn't get suspicious. I'll see you tomorrow, same time."

Crystal nodded, smiling. "Alright. See you then. Bye, Keller!"

Keller transformed, her body growing in length, changing. After less then a minute, a panther stood in the place where Keller had been. The panther jogged off, and Crystal was left alone.

Crystal felt her muscles flex comfortably. She was a wolf now, training with another dragon in the same form. She jumped to the side, avoiding a blow to the head by barely an inch. The she jumped back at the dragon, biting a good load of fur at the back of his neck. She pulled him down with her, and kicked him away, but he swiftly dogged a tree and ran at her.

Crystal jumped in the other direction, and quickly transformed into a cheetah, feeling strength in her different muscles. She dogged him again, using her speed as an advantage. She ripped at his flank while dogging, leaving him a small scratch. He turned, growling in frustration, explaining that she could never defeat any enemy like that.

Sighing, Crystal transformed back into her human form. "You're always too picky. I'm only _12_! _12_!" She put emphasis on her age, explaining he shouldn't expect so much.

"Yes, but twelve is plenty an age for dragons to understand this."

Crystal whipped around, and met the eyes of her father. "But, dad! The day-breakers can't transform into a bunch of different animals! Besides, I just need to knock them away so its easier for the others to kill him. You told me so. And here I am, making him weaker for others to kill."

Her father's eyes narrowed angrily. "Oh yeah? And what if the others are too busy to help you? You'll die!"

"No I won't! If I was in a real fight, my instincts would take over and they would die themselves. And all this training is useless, anyway! I refuse to fight! I'll go with mom! She's better than you!"

He took a deep breath. "I know what you've been up to, and if you don't listen to me, you'll suffer dearly. That panther friend of your's won't see you tomorrow. We're having a special lunch with the peasants here. And you're grounded!"

Crystal froze in shock. "H-how did you find out?"

"I had a very loyal peasant chase you, and he told me you were hanging out with a day-breaker. You will not be permitted to leave these grounds until the war is over. You will fight with us, but you will not befriend the enemy."

Crystal began at shake angrily. "I hate you, dad! Your wrong! We're the bad people! We are! Because we're trying to destroy things. The day breakers are trying to fix it." She stormed back to her room, her body still shaking angrily.


	6. A Sightless Dream

_Chapter 5_

A Sightless Dream

She could hear it, but there was something wrong. Strange voices. She hated it. The strongest was her father's, which made her want to shred and tear. What a wretched man he was. Her hatred was strong. Too strong.

"You can't use her that way! She's meant for so much more!"

She heard the pleading wail of someone, but she didn't understand who it was. It was like the sound of a dying women, unable to let her voice to the fullest with using her final breath. But she knew the women wasn't dying. The voice was full of life.

"Right. Like a stupid vampire can order me around. You're stupid, Anthea. You know you are."

Rage tore through Crystal. His voice was what she hated more than anything. _Just wait, father. When I'm old enough, I'll over throw you, and you'll have nothing better to do than be a wimpy wolf in the corner, doing nothing but whining. And I can't wait!_

She attempted to open her eyes, to see who was speaking. But her eyes refused to open, like someone glued them shut. She felt more rage. Her immediate thought was that it was her father's doing. How she hated him! She could picture it now. Her standing over his shaking form, hands grabbing the sides of his bloody head. Just one little twist...

She shook her head, vanishing the thought. She wouldn't be like her father. She'd prefer being like her mother. Forgiving, kind.

_But she abandoned you. Is that really kindness?_

This voice was strange. Crystal had never heard such a voice. It was a male voice, thin and clipped, with a snotty accent. It wasn't too deep, but not too high. Like a fifteen year-old who was on the foot-ball team, a play-boy, one who stole all the girls' hearts and broke them afterward. At least, that's what she imagined that kind of voice to sound like.

_She may have abandoned me, but she loved me anyway! Who are you, and why are you in my head?!_

There was no more of the voice, and Crystal became frustrated. _I bet he was just one of those bad vampires. One who thought taking over my mind would give him free access to some extra blood._

"But you don't get it! Crystal is no more powerful than a mouse, and she's going to grow up against you. I want to keep her away, but you just plan to keep her in this hell longer! She doesn't want to fight. She wants peace. If you talked to her more, you'd understand."

The next sound was horrifying. It was a loud smacking sound, like he'd just slapped the weak voiced women across the face.

Crystal's eyes flew open, and she bolted up from her bed. She glanced around, before realizing she was still in her pink-walled bed-room. _A dream. I was dreaming. But those sounds. I think I heard them before._

* * *

Crystal's eyes didn't focus as the cook spoke to her, his voice desperate. She hardly caught any of the words.

"And to put her into such danger! Don't you get it? You need to disguise better!"

Crystal blinked, looking at the cook's face. "I'm not hungry. Give the waffles to the maid. I'm sure she's starving."

The cook stared at her in surprise as she jumped from her seat and walked slowly out of the room, as if her body was tired. "Are you sure? I was going to add your favorite this morning..." He stopped talking. She was already gone.

Crystal looked at the floor, disturbed. Her dream was a memory, not some figment of imagination. But what memory could have no sight? And what memory would she hear a strange voice like that? Well, maybe the voice was just a dream too...

No. The voice was too real. As if he wasn't even part of the dream. It was as if he was actually whispering in her ear. But no one had entered her room last night. And there was no sign of her going crazy just yet. Probably a strong telepath lamia vampire. They have pretty strong telepaths.

Somehow her answer seemed strong enough. But she couldn't quite figure out how part of her answer seemed to be wrong, too. It had to be a vampire. But a weak telepath? Or maybe, it wasn't a vampire, but a strong telepath?

She shrugged, shaking off her misted thoughts. There was no way she was going to discover it.

She suddenly realized she'd ended up at her hiding tree. She sat down beside it, realizing now was around the time she'd go visit Keller. _I must be so accustomed to these visits now. My subconscious will even lead me here at the right time. _

Crystal shook her head, wishing away the guilt. Suddenly, she realized something. _Father knows! He had spies! He knows I was going to meet her again today!_

She stood up, and quickly climbed up the tree, not caring who saw. She turned into a small bird immediately, and took off into the air, following the same route as she always did, not being cautious.

She flew over the trees, not even pausing to enjoy the joys of flying. All that mattered was protecting Keller.

She quickly arrived, and stopped at the top of a tree, looking down. Keller was there, still Ok. Crystal sighed out a breath of relief, but froze in terror when she saw Keller stiffen. Crystal realized it, too.

A small amount of dragons came out from the trees, all aiming for Keller. Keller had no time to transform. They had her tied and began to drag her off.

_No. No!_


	7. Even as, When I, What?

_Chapter 6_

_Even as... When I....What?_

Crystal didn't look up as her father passed by. She wouldn't speak anymore. Her silence was better than wailing. It was her way to strengthen, to be stronger than what she was now.

"The afternoon session is canceled, KO. I know! But she's not feeling well. She hasn't spoken much. Maybe she's just upset that her mother wasn't here for her all that time. Its kinda sad. Leaving her already lonely daughter to have nothing. Yes. I'll update you. Bye."

Leath, her father, shut the celephone. He didn't look at his daughter. He just walked out, pretending she wasn't even there.

Plenty of doctors came to check on her, but none had discovered anything. There was nothing to discover. She leapt down from the chair, watching the cook as he watched her with sad eyes.

"You should really eat, princess. You'll get sick."

She shook her head, her hair waving perfectly on her shoulders. She walked out, heading back to her room to sleep. She wished that she'd been more cautious before. Keller would've been fine now, able to come and go as she pleased. Or Crystal could've stopped meeting her years before. But she liked having a friend. And now look at what she'd done.

_Sometimes, I think I shouldn't have been born. I'm basically useless, either way. I'm not good, and yet I'm not evil. Is it possible to be both?_

She slowly climbed into her bed, carefully picking up the frail book on her bed-side table. This story was read to her continuously as a child. Her mother loved this story as much as Crystal did. It was called _Even as a rabbit, yet as when I am, a turtle._ It was an old dragon tale, created years before the dragons were imprisoned underground. But it wasn't written into a book until a year before her own birth.

She turned from the ragged cover, and onto the first page. _Here I am, standing at my post. What awaits me beyond meadows, I don't know. But only me, the strongest dragon, can make it. That was what I had once thought, until I met my frail cousin named Tooka. _

Tooka was the weakest of all dragons, with countless non-heal-able injuries. But Crystal loved how even the weak can succeed. Her father told her that only strong can make it, but she knew he was wrong.

_I remember the day I was bothered to be the one to take him. He was barely scaled with ragged wings and such glazed eyes. In other words, the most useless Dragon alive. I had to be the one to care for him, because all the other relatives failed._

Crystal looked at the picture, her nose wrinkling in distaste. Tooka was drawn there, with his older cousin staring down at him. Tooka's mis-shaped form was disgusting enough.

Crystal flicked through pages, making her way to the folded page. This was where her mother had stopped. The next night, she was gone. They'd never passed it.

Crystal began where a small line indicated the place. _I am not meant to be among such fine creatures as the dragons. Shall I leave my only family to accept me, without even a fare-well? But then, how am I different from he, my cousin? He doesn't love me like my mother had, but at least he hasn't thrown me away. My greatest strife would be to let him lay bare in his fired land, nothing but cold ice heart in his fiery body. He would learn that way._

_His little brother. Shall I leave him with his older brother, Yato? Would it be merely a sin to leave him here, with the heartless?_ _I do know better, but it is almost impossible to take the young lord away. Shall I fight for the young lord? Yes. I will leave him for the time-being, but I will return and defeat the heartless dragon king from where he stands_, _and save the young lord from his bidding. The meadow is the key. I will be the one to free the young lord._

_It was then that Tooka was gone. He left his family, in search for power. To him, he would become the slowest, but the strongest. He will fight for rights and become nature's greatest friend._

_He journeyed far, long, with no hope of future life. But on this lonely journey, he found others much like himself._

_It was a surprise, to see this dragon, much like me. She was even worse off then me, sitting next to an old grave. A mourning session. It was her son. Her pale red scales were bloodied and torn, scars left upon her fierce face. But she was determined, much like me, to succeed in our own journeys. Then, me and her could care for the young lord together. He will be free, and so will we._

Crystal stopped reading, looking at the words over and over. Determination to save the king's brother. Crystal wondered why her mother wouldn't read such a part on her own, helping Crystal understand the confusing statements. But as she read over these words, she realized. Mother was the same as Tooka. She was going to defeat the kind, to save the young lord.

_She's going to come back for me!_


	8. A Plan

**_Alright, so it has been years since I last wrote anything for this story. A lot of those who read it and loved it back when I was writing it before have probably forgot it. But my long lasting writers block is going away! XD And this time, I'll work to keep myself writing this story. So, for those who may just read it now simply because it is a new update or those who are still following this story, my writing may seem a huge amount different than what it was just the last chapter. But I hope that this story still remains good to you._**

_Chapter 7_

_A Plan_

Crystal took a slow, deep breath of the morning air. It seemed as if it had only been yesterday she had witnessed her only friend's arrest. But already it had been a year. Now, at the ripe age of 13, Crystal had decided it was time, time that she finally took her own stand. Sadly, this stand would have to remain a secret, until she was strong enough to handle the aftermath.

The sky was beginning to brighten to a pale pink, and Crystal watched the beautiful sunrise of what she wanted to be her day. The trees darkened ominously under the growing light, and the town slowly awakened below her. She sighed, stretched her arms, and slid slowly back into her bedroom. Quietly, she shut the window behind her, and began to dress for her day.

"Now, what to wear?" Crystal opened her wardrobe, and stared at the vast assortment of clothing she could choose from. She began to hum her favorite song as she searched through the clothes. Soon, her hum became a song.

"This little dragon has come onto thee. You must understand that not only free, we love as our own in the fiery land. We own the world, we're taking our stand." The song was a simple song, a tune from other lullabies of normal human children. But unlike every other dragon, Crystal viewed the song as power for freedom, and not a song that portrays dragons as power-seeking.

Crystal picked a sea green jumpsuit, thinking it best for the battle training her father had decided upon for the afternoon. And it was perfect for stealth, which Crystal would need for her plans. She slipped it on, and twirled to the mirror, and hummed the song once more.

In the mirror, she found her long, golden hair in wild disarray twirling from the top of her head to her lower back. She sighed, and she pulled her brush from its place atop her mirror. Slowly, she ran her brush through her thick tangles. Just as she was placing her brush back in its place, a young woman rushed in.

"Young princess! I do hope I am not…late…" The young women blinked, then sighed and hung her head.

Crystal laughed. "Hey, Tendril! I beat you again the morning."

Tendril lifted her head, and her long black hair fell into her face. She blew it away, and laughed as well. "You get up earlier every morning just to thwart me, don't you, young princess?"

Crystal shrugged innocently, and stared into the young women's deep amber eyes. "When the morning calls, I must answer Tendril. No nerve in my body awaits the dear stylist. I am sincerely apologetic." Then she grinned. "How'd that sound? Royal?"

Tendril laughed again, and took the brush down. She grasped at bits of Crystal's hair. "Very royal; except for the laughing, grinning, and maybe a bit of the sarcasm. But other than that, Crystal, you're down pat." The she smiled as she finished Crystal's hair. "Gorgeous! Do I ever wish I had your hair!"

Crystal looked into the mirror to see her Reflection, and smiled at how much better her hair looked. Tendril was the best at doing hair, no matter how little Crystal liked to be designed. Her hair was the only thing she'd allow Tendril to do, and Tendril knew it.

Tendril was actually one of the people Crystal considered at sort of friend. Tendril was the most energetic vampires in the kingdom, with her abnormally curly dark hair and her most comical jokes. Everyone loved Tendril.

But Crystal was still skeptical, so all Tendril remained was a sort of friend. They both resided in around the same age group, though. Tendril was 3 years older than Crystal, at only 16. But a lot of the workers around the palace started young. It was how things worked.

Tendril smiled her beautiful sharp toothed smile. "Alright, and you're ready!"

* * *

Crystal jumped quickly out of the way of vicious beams of light. On the other side of the small training field stood 2 of the kingdom's few witches. Today was witch maneuver.

"If you move like that, a witch can come up behind and kill you in seconds!"

Crystal gritted her teeth and huffed. Her father watched on from the sidelines, critiquing all of Crystal's moves. His black eyes scrutinized her, and he stood at a very erect stance. The witches looked over at him.

"Come now, your highness. She's only on her first day-"

He glared back at them. "And as my daughter, she must have better instincts. Go again!"

Crystal sighed, and began to maneuver through the witches' spells without any transformation. Awi, her father**_ (A.N. I may have given the wrong name in a previous chapter, but in the earlier chapters his name was Awi, which means readiness to do something in colloquial egyptian Arabic. I said it meant glory before, but I have no idea how.) _**was very determined to get her to be able to fight without transformation. She really hated him.

* * *

That evening, shortly before supper, Crystal lay comfortably on her bed, holding what looked like a large sketchbook. In the sketchbook was dozens of different drawings. All drawing were building plans.

The one particular building plan she looked at now was a large one, filled with secret tunnels, large rooms, and a dungeon. The palace.

"This little dragon has come onto thee. You must understand that not only free, we love as our own in the fiery land. We own the world, we're taking our stand." She sang, and hummed the tune again. Her finger traced hidden tunnels. Then, she laughed. Under her finger lay the dungeon.

She gave a wide, toothy grin. "And now, I'm taking my stand." She copied the plan, and added redlines through tunnels and hallways, similar to a maze. The red line began at her room, and ended at the dungeon. And then she folded the copy, and slipped it into her inside pocket. The original building plan was slipped under her bed, and she rushed down the stairs to see what was for supper.

**_That's it for this chapter! The next chapter will go up tonight. I'm hoping to get a large portion of the written, so I don't leave this story unfinished. I hope you enjoyed!_**


	9. Operation Panther Pt1

_Chapter 8_

_Operation Panther Pt.1_

Crystal locked her bedroom door as she stumbled in, pretending she was exhausted after such a long day at training. Outside her door, she could hair shuffling as the maids cleared out the hallway of the day's mess. Beyond that, she could hear her father discussing the new guarding positions with his old guards; his most trusted. She stood still, attuning her fine ears to hear what her father is saying.

"By now, those day breakers must be pretty desperate. She _was_ one of their best." said one guard, and she heard him shuffle as if uncomfortable. "The likelihood of them attacking is increasing…"

"I know that, Artachshatra! I am not a fool! That is why I want to arrange new posts. I already told you this!"

The other guard, whose name was Abaven, spoke up in a softer voice. "We do not believe posting all the guards nearer to the cell is a good idea. We should post more outside. That way, we have more room, and they have less chance to cram us…"

The rest of the explanation was lost to Crystal, so she quickly morphed her ears to dolphin ears. She needed to know these plans.

"So, that way, it'll be simpler" Abaven finished.

There was silence, and Crystal could imagine her father processing whatever it was that Abaven had said. "Hmmm… excellent thinking, Abaven. Yes, post guards outside. Abaven, you and Orso will guard outside the cell, all the other guards outside the palace. That way, we have maximum security…"

Crystal let the rest of the conversation fade away._ Orso? He was as ruthless as what he was named after. As ruthless as a starving bear! _Although Abaven wasn't nearly as bad, he was still a strategist. Abaven's name meant guardian. Unlike Artachshatra and Orso, he was not a 'shifter. He was a witch, but didn't use spells unless it was extremely necessary. He was extremely powerful too; he just hated to use it.

Luckily, Artachshatra wouldn't be posted inside. His name meant lion, and he was even more ruthless than Orso. Both of them were insanely dangerous, to the point of being almost psychotic, but Artachshatra was easier to anger. If angered, he wouldn't hesitate to kill. It was why Crystal found great relief that he was posted outside. Orso, though, he would be a problem.

She curled up on her bed and took back out her map of the palace. The building structure was very simple, and most residents had no idea that the secret tunnels existed. Only the royal family was permitted the knowledge. Any other living creature go through it, they were executed immediately. Her father would easily find out what she had done…

But Crystal was indeed prepared. In her pocket was a scented pine. The pine was enhanced with witch spells and magic that hiding any scent that went through those tunnels would be easy. Sadly, a witch would be a suspect. So, he could execute one, simply trying to get a confession. But Crystal couldn't worry about that now.

She slipped under the covers, and closed her eyes. She would sleep till midnight. Then her journey began.

* * *

At midnight, her room was freezing. She was thankful, for she would have slept through it had it not been so cold. Silently, she slipped the blanket from her body, still wearing the sea green jumpsuit, and treaded quietly to the window. She began to pull it down. Suddenly, it let out a high pitched groan. She flinched, and froze for a few minutes. When she was sure no one had heard, she continued to close it.

Then, she turned and scooted quickly to her door, and opened it slowly. There was nothing in the hallway. Instead of walking down to the stairs, she closed her door amd turned to the wall beside it. The wall was a simple ordinary wall. Gently, she probed it with her fingers, until she felt the small indentation. Slowly, she pressed in on it and a small portion of the wall began to move in.

She pushed the piece of wall to the side, the crawled in. Then, she closed the door behind her.

It was pitch black, and she blinked several times before her eyes got used to it. Then, slowly, she stood up. Here, inside the tunnel, the height was just right, unlike the hidden door that was so tiny. She took cautious steps as she began through the tunnel. She knew how twisted and bumpy the tunnel could be, and the necessity to remain silent here was extreme.

The cold, damp air tickled Crystal's throat as she breathed, and she nearly coughed dozens of times before she was even ten feet away from the little door. But she stifled the noisy little sounds, and pushed herself forward.

Sometime when she was far from her door, the air began to dry out. An insane thirst for water began on her tongue, and went slowly down her throat. It meant she was near the slope upward. At that section of the tunnel, she would have to pass silently- it went right by her father's sleeping chambers.

Silently, but quickly she passed the higher altitude, then found herself going down a very steep slope. As she went down, the air cooled and dampened once more. She could feel the cold wet air soak her skin, and her hair. But further she went, down the slope. Soon, she would reach the intersection. One would lead to the kitchen, the other would lead to another intersection.

She stopped right next to the intersection, and turned to the left. The right one lead to the kitchen.

Soon, the air got damper and colder, and she was soaked wherever the jumpsuit did not conceal. She was very grateful her jumpsuit was water resistant.

She passed several other intersections, always turning left. Now, she had reached the final intersection. This time, she turned right, down the steepest tunnel yet. She was terrified she would slip, and end up alerting anyone outside the tunnel. Here, it was so cold, she couldn't stop shivering.

At the end of the tunnel was a dead end. When she reached it, she pressed her ear against it, and listened.

"And honestly, what does keeping her here accomplish? I mean, she isn't a wild power, and not exceptionally important to circle Daybreak. He's wasting out guards' energy."

That was Orso, and she awaited a response from Abaven.

"I think it is him simply showing power, Orso," said Abaven, and she heard him sniffle. The cold air must be irritating his nose. "And besides, he is our king. We have no right to question him."

"Humph," Orso grumbled. "But all he is proving to his people, in my opinion, is that he believes he _needs_ to prove himself."

It was then that Crystal realized the voices were fading away from the tunnel. They were probably checking the entrance to the dungeon. As soon as they were out of earshot, Crystal pushed away at the wall, and crawled out into the dungeon.

* * *

Crystal grinned happily once part way through the next tunnel. It was so easy to run the the other end of the small room in the dungeon to get to the next tunnel. Now, she knew, she was crawling behind the dungeon cells. Here, getting the doors open through the tunnels was extremely difficult. It was why she had come down here many times before, and made tiny holes into each cell, so she could look inside. Now, she already knew what cell she was looking for.

Ahead of there was a small ribbon, the size of a small hair elastic. One wouldn't see it if they weren't looking for it. But Crystal was. She paused right beside the ribbon, and looked out the small hole. And there, looking right out of the cell bars, growling at the guards, was Raksha Keller.

**Hey everyone! This chapter just **_**flowed**_** through my fingers! I guess that finishing this story won't be too hard after all. :P But anyway, you can all guess what happens in the next chapter, huh? Maybe it's a bit **_**too**_** predictable. Oh well, we'll have to wait and see!**


End file.
